


Freeze

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gen, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Freeze





	Freeze

Arthur’s fury surpasses this body’s capacity for it. He paces the windowsill, restless.

“Stop that. Making me anxious.”

Arthur can’t verbally reply as he’d like to. He jumps onto the rickety table instead and stalks closer to the flasks.

“Arthur...”

Meeting Yusuf’s eye, Arthur raises a paw—

“Don’t—NO! _STOP!_”

* * *


End file.
